Mizuki Alisa
Profile *'Name:' 観月ありさ *'Name (romaji):' Mizuki Alisa / Mizuki Arisa *'Profession:' Actress, singer, and model *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 169.8cm *'Weight:' 48kg *'Star sign:' Sagittarius *'Blood type:' A *'Talent agency:' Vision Factory About Alisa When she was four years old, Mizuki Alisa has already worked in commercial. After she has grown up, she became a TV actress who has been in numerous TV drama. She is also a successful model, film actress and pop singer. TV Shows *Shitsuji Saionji no Meisuiri Season 2 (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatte Iru (Fuji TV, 2017) *IQ246 (TBS, 2016, ep3) *Kakuregiku (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Omukae Death (NTV, 2016, ep9) *Kazoku no Katachi (TBS, 2016, ep1,6,10) *Kyohansha (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Deiri Kinshi no Onna (TV Asahi, 2015) *Yoru no Sensei (TBS, 2014) *SAITOU san 2 (NTV, 2013) *Goen Hunter (NHK, 2013) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 4) *Answer (TV Asahi, 2012) *Hanawake no Yon Shimai (TBS, 2011) *Sazae-san SP 2 (Fuji TV, 2010) *Tenshi no Wakemae (NHK, 2010) *Sazae-san SP 1 (Fuji TV, 2009) *Ohitorisama (TBS, 2009) *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koen-mae Hashutsujo (TBS, 2009, ep3) *Nikutai no Mon (TV Asahi, 2008) *OL Nippon (NTV, 2008) *SAITOU san (NTV, 2008) *Oniyome Nikki 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Renai Shosetsu Juuhachi no Natsu (TBS, 2006) *CA to Oyobi (NTV, 2006) *Maestro (WOWOW, 2006) *Oniyome Nikki (Fuji TV, 2005) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories II (NTV, 2005) *Kimi ga Omoide ni Naru Mae ni (Fuji TV, 2004) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Koroshiya desu no yo (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kawa, Itsuka Umi e (NHK, 2003) *Ashita Tenki ni Naare (NTV, 2003) *Diamond Girl (Fuji TV, 2003) *Nurse no Oshigoto (1996, 1997, 2000, 2002) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Kiseki no onna (Fuji TV, 2001) *Watashi wo Ryokan ni Tsuretete (Fuji TV, 2001) *Tenshi no Oshigoto (Fuji TV, 1999) *Boy Hunt (Fuji TV, 1998) *Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito (TBS, 1997) *Help (Fuji TV, 1995) *Itsumo Kokoro ni Taiyo wo (TBS, 1994) *Jajauma Narashi (Fuji TV, 1993) *Houkago (Fuji TV, 1992) *Mo Daremo Aisanai (Fuji TV, 1991) *Kyoushi Binbin Monogatari 2 (Fuji TV, 1989) TV Show Theme Songs *''Hoshi no Hate'', Hanawake no Yon Shimai (TBS, 2011) *''ENGAGED'', SAITOU san (NTV, 2008) *''Shout It Out'', Diamond Girl (Fuji TV, 2003) *''Love Potion'', Nurse no Oshigoto (Fuji TV, 2002) *''Break All Day'', Nurse no Oshigoto (Fuji TV, 2000) *''Asahi no Ataru Hashi'', Tenshi no Oshigoto (Fuji TV, 1999) *''Days'', Nurse no Oshigoto (Fuji TV, 1997) *''Promise to Promise'', Nurse no Oshigoto (Fuji TV, 1996) *''Anata no Sedai e Kuchizuke wo'', Help (Fuji TV, 1995) *''Kimi ga Suki Dakara'', Jajauma Narashi (Fuji TV, 1993) *''Shake Your Body for Me'', Houkago (Fuji TV, 1992) Movies *Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2017) *Baby, Baby, Baby! (2009) *Tobi ga Kururi (2005) *KEEP ON ROCKIN' (2003) *Bokunchi (2002) *Nurse no Oshigoto: The Movie (2002) *跨 (2002) *7 Tsuki 7 Nichi, Hare (1996) *Cho Shojo REIKO / REIKO Supergirl Reiko (1991) Trivia *Debuted at the age of 4 in a TV commercial External Links *Official site *Avex site *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActress Category:JSinger